


Pulse: BETA

by Kiseragi



Series: Pulse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Fantasy, High School, Horror, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Other, Psychological Horror, Sci-Fi, hella gore, if you like anime you'll prolly like this tbh, slight comedy, there's the occasional laugh, you should def not read this if you're not well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseragi/pseuds/Kiseragi
Summary: "I'm sorry Rowan!"---Marie Tolbert thought she was a normal girl-- or at least appeared to be so. That was, until she receives a mysterious message one day from "C." Next thing you know, Marie is encapsulated in solving murders in order to find out what exactly happened in her past? What did she forget? And who is trying to kill her?





	Pulse: BETA

      Her fingers were running over the keys at a light speed. The only thing illuminating the room was the light coming from the desktop monitor. She would occasionally stop to brush the hair from her face, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

      Finally. She was done.

      She closed the window to the prompt and slid back in her chair, stretching, a pain running through her spine. When she relaxed, her glassy eyes dragged their way to the desk clock under the lamp--

 

**3:12 AM**

      Immediate regret filled her, realizing the Sunday had now become Monday about two hours ago. She had to get up for school in about three more hours if she wanted to catch the morning train. She settled for taking a quick three hours nap before getting ready, managing to get herself from her working desk to her bedroom. She closed the curtains, blocking out the bright, yellow-brown lights outside her window. She crawled back into bed, the cool fabric lulled her almost immediately. She managed to take off her glasses in time before curling up, welcoming the black.

 

      -

 

      Her rest was short lived. She struggled to get up, the warmth of the bed a sticky trap. She wrangled herself free of the blankets, stumbling to the bathroom. Once she had showered, she dried herself off and then went to her closet to grab the school uniform. She adjusted her navy blue blazer, using her fingers to comb through her brown and white hair. She looked at herself. Her gray eyes looked tired, sporting large bags underneath only to emphasize that fact. She sighed, walking to the kitchen. She was greeted by her robotic companion. Hercules meowed his staticy meow. “Mornin’ Herc.” She yawned. “Good meowning!” He stretched on the cabinet. “Marie starts school today, right?” He looked at her, his eyes adjusting. She nodded. “Yep. You’ll be here for about ten hours.” She said. “Very well! Please eat sufficient sustenance in order to properly work today! Everyone needs fuel!” Hercules meowed as she raided the fridge. She came back with an energy drink, a half-eaten sandwich, and some yogurt. She dug in, keeping an eye on the time.

 

**6:45 AM**

 

      She wolfed it down quickly before jumping out of her chair. “Hercules: Initiate maid mode. Once the lot is clean, initiate guard mode.” She said. Hercules stood erect. “Maid mode: initiated.” The cat then dashed across the room to the mess. She quickly left, already hearing vacuuming behind her. She dashed down the hall of her complex floor and to the elevator. As she waited, she looked out the large glass window, looking down at the city. She saw endless cog powered buildings, smog already filling the sky. She sighed, acknowledging her deep-seated love-hate emotions towards the city. She loved the aesthetic, hated the smog. Just then, the elevator opened. She squeezed past two alien figures, one purely made of blue and black tentacles and big red boots, and one with clothes covering them head to toe, goggles covering its eyes, before punching the button for the first floor. She waited, hearing the cogs crank overhead. She listened to the swing playing on the elevator speaker, tapping her foot. Once it hit the first floor, she rushed out, running past creatures of all shapes and sizes before running out to the street below. She turned and ran down the street, passing all kinds of hovering cars, overhead cogs, gears, people, skipping the scenery. Eventually, she made it to the skyline. The white bullet train rested on the silver rails. People and things of different sizes of shapes passed through the gates into the station. Marie managed to squeeze between the tall beings in order to pass through the gate, narrowly avoiding stepping on some munchkins. She ran towards the yellow line and into the white vehicle. She managed to find a seat near a window. After some time had passed, the train lurched forward. Marie could hardly breathe the stuffy air as everyone was packed against one another. The only thing which made the ride worthwhile was the window view. They road above the brown colored sea, the gray-brown clouds above looked ghostly. She couldn’t wait until the sky became blue again. She looked down at her lap, now reading a rather particular article--

**Governor Adamaris Bullard Releases Campaign Information!**

_Adamaris Bullard, Governor Ri-_ kei _-sai aims to become Hei-Sei of the Venoai Islands. Bullard has released campaign information, detailing her goals and policies. She plans to focus on healthcare policies in an attempt to lower costs and improve how doctors care for patients overall. Should she succeed in her ambitious campaign, she’ll become the first female Hei-Sei-_

 

      Marie felt some of the pressure lift as the train suddenly stopped. She looked out the window, clouds now gray, sea now green. They managed to coincidentally stop in Ri-kei-sai. She took in what little scenery her seat offered: the chrome aesthetic of the scenery not much different from Lei-mai, the city she just left. The shine that came off of the city blinded her somewhat, so she decided to look back down at her phone as the train lurched forward again.

_“As Hei-Sai, I will attempt to reform the_ health care _system and work with researchers in order to further the lifespan of our_ population, _” Bullard said. Bullard is a former researcher, specializing in medical science. She’s been accredited for developing the life saving medicine_ Shadium _._

      Marie made note of that. Shadium was a ‘life saving drug’ meant to be a ‘miracle drug’ for mental illness. It’s mysterious ingredients were never mentioned to the public, yet approved by the SDA, so surely it must be safe? Still, the name alone was creepy to her. While she herself took it, there would always be side effects. She would always blackout after taking it, but was told it was normal. That it was fine. It made her feel a bit uneasy, though. She decided to look at other articles that were posted to the side in the meantime.

 

      ---

 

      When they got to the next stop, she looked up again. Excitement and joy overwhelmed her as she saw the clear blue ocean, the white clouds in the sky. The sun was high up as she could already see the clean city, the utopia, the central capital of The Venoai Islands, Hei-Mai.

      She could see the clean, tall buildings of various colors from the distance. Her heart thudded in her chest as she got closer and the buildings seemed to tower her. She could already see people flying overhead, their wings stretched… or maybe those were normal birds?

      She got up the second she felt the train stopped and seemed to shoot out like a rocket. She turned around. It was as if she stepped in a completely new era. The streets were cobblestone lined with what looked like neon. She walked into the station, the clean cream marble seemed welcoming. She walked past the shops and into the city. Seeing the green grass gave her a sense of happiness. She walked onto the street, running onto the sidewalk as she ran past hovercars. She took out her phone and put in the school address, following the mini-computer’s instructions with finesse. Eventually, she got to her destination.

 

      Kambrion

 

      Rumored to be the best school for any creature to get an education from, it was one of the top-ranked high schools for academics, sports, and recreational. A dream school for many, a reality for few. She walked up the white stone steps and walked through the glass doors. Her eyes widened as she took the scenery in. From her spot, four different marble walkways surrounded by grass and trees met up at the center to a large fountain. The walls surrounded the place, practically towering over everyone. Everything from slime creatures to flying creatures were in the courtyard. She walked down the steps cautiously, squeezing past things that had to be five times her height, to things she could easily kick if she just tapped them with the tip of her toe. She made it to the fountain, now looking back out to everywhere. Her head spun as she was overwhelmed now with the new scenery. The thought she was able to get somewhere she had only dreamed of. The fact she came this far. The fact she was safe now-

      “Ah, are you the new student?”

      A deep, rumbling voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned around, her head tilting up. The tall male student look down at her, eyes behind a pair of shades. His orange hair was impossible to ignore. “... Y-yes…” She was caught off guard by his abnormal appearance. He seemed almost creepy, the way you couldn’t look at him directly. “.... My name is Kazuhiro Sasaki. Please call me Sasaki.” He said bluntly. Marie nodded. “My name is Marie… Marie Tolbert.” She cringed at her own last name. She hated using it, but she had no choice. “Ah… That…. Sounds famili-” “Ah! Could you show me around, please!?” Marie cut him off quickly. Sasaki looked at her for a second. “... Very well. So, as you may have noticed, I’m apart of student council. You’ll be following me mostly.” She took note his blazer was different from the rest, as where the red highlights and the red emblem would be, his was blue. He began walking towards the north side. Marie found it somewhat difficult keeping up with his long legs. “S-slow down!?” “I’m not walking fast, Ms. Tolbert.” He said. Could’ve fooled me. She thought. They entered the hallway, large glass windows showcasing the seaside. “Whoa…” She looked, dazzled by the pristine water. “As you can see, we’re strategically located on the edge of Hei-Mai. This is no coincidence, as being close to an ocean provides calming natural sounds for students during study. The ocean also serves as an incentive as well as provides a deep sea classroom for our aquatic species such as nymphs, mer-people, sirens and the like.” He began to ramble. Marie groaned internally, wanting to find the ‘skip’ switch on him.

      “Don’t feel left out, Ms. Tolbert. We have special classes for those disabled such as yourself. We also have animalian specialty classes so students can practice shifting and surviving in their shifted form.” He pointed towards some woodlands on a sea cliff. Marie took note of it before looking back up at him. “We also have core classes, of course, as well as the best recreation. We cater to all interests, from robotics to baking, from elixir brewing to woodland surviving, from debate to athletics, I could honestly go on all day. But, I’m sure, as everyone else has before, you’re becoming bored.” He sighed. Marie looked up at him, now feeling a bit of guilt. “... You do ramble a bit. But it’s okay. I guess… the more to know, the better?” She tried to make him feel better. He simply looked ahead again. “.... Anyway, as we continue our walk, you’ll notice each hallway is dedicated to a certain study focus. If we continue, we’ll make it to the cafeteria.” He said. Marie followed, already eager. Sasaki pushed opened two gray doors which lead to a rather large, dome-like room. It was rather tall, on the floor normal tables and chairs, save for some which were built for giants, cyclops, or munchkins and elves. She tilted her head up, seeing perches for bird-students even. There were many “lines” scattered throughout. “Each year is released on a timed schedule. First years come first, then second, then third, then fourth. This lasts from 10 - 2 respectively. Each year gets an hour of lunch. Only the upperclassmen are permitted to go off of campus. Even then, I wouldn’t recommend it. The good places are far.” He said. She nodded as he grabbed her shoulder, tugging her down more labyrinths and halls. During his ramblings and going ons, they went down a few floors. He showed her the ‘underground gym’ before she spoke up. She saw a black door across the gym that read, in big bold red letters, ‘KEEP OUT.’

      “What’s that?”

      “What’s what?”

      She pointed at the door. She wasn’t able to read Sasaki’s expression, which troubled her. “.... That’s the boiler room. It’s advised you heed to the sign’s warnings. There’s nothing dangerous, per say, about the room. However, there’s nothing but terrible rumours surrounding it.” He said. “... Really? Like?” “Nothing for you to worry about.” He curtly responded. Marie pouted, looking back as he lead her back up the stairs.

 

      ---

 

      “Do you need more information?” He asked. “I’m fine for now.” She smiled gently. The two were on the roof now. She could practically see the whole island from her view. “Do you need help getting to your first class of the day? It’s somewhat late, so we’re in fifth block. But since you’re a third year, it’s nearly your lunch period.” He looked at her quizzically. “So, would you like to wait up here?” He asked. “.... Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.” She smiled at him. Sasaki found a nearby bench. Marie sat next to him, looking at the skyline where it met the sea. She felt the warm breeze blow through her hair, the sun’s warmth on her legs. “... So…. Um… How’s your life? What’s it like being Sasaki?” She looked at him. He looked at her, raising a brow. “That’s an odd question. But I understand. I live in Ri-Kai.” She looked at him in surprise. “The countryside?” She asked. He nodded. “My grandfather owns a dojo located in the forest not far from town.” He said. “Ah, so you’re the traditional type?” She asked. “... Not exactly. By force rather than choice.” He said. “... Well…. If you could choose to be you, what would you be?” She asked, looking at him. “... You ask a lot of poorly worded questions… But I suppose I’m not as distant as I portray myself to be.” He looked down at his feet. Marie sat there for a second before the bell rang. He stood up and adjusted his blazer. “... We should get going.” he walked ahead. Marie looked after him, feeling a sudden weight on her shoulders.

 

      ---

 

      The day passed without incident. She grabbed dinner while in town, but in consequence, the moon was high in the sky. She admired the city at night, the bright neon lights lit up the streets as a nice guide. Not that it was too necessary, what with the buildings she walked next to. She walked into the station and back onto the skyline. It wasn’t nearly as crowded as it was this morning, thankfully. In fact, she was one of three in her car. She sat down near the emergency exit and meditated mostly. As the train lurched forward and the soft music played from the speakers, she looked back onto the ocean. The blue-green moon illuminated the night sky. It cast a light glaze on the black ocean below. She smiled gently, humming to the song on the speakers. She closed her eyes. After two stops, she knew hers was next eventually. She noticed she was the only one in the car, and decided to put her legs in the seat next to her, smirking. All was going well, the peaceful atmosphere was something she adored. Suddenly, her phone buzzed.

 

      - UNKNOWN NUMBER -

 

      Xxx: I know who you are, Marie. You’ve been swindled of the life you had unfairly. You deserve justice.

 

      She felt a chill up her spine.

 

      Marie: Who is this?

      Xxx: Don’t worry about that part. Just call me C. I am your Jophiel. You are my Christine. We shall shine rays of wisdom on this sinful earth.

      Marie: ,,, C, with all due respect, you’re rather creepy.

      Xxx: Understandable. But I’m sure what I have to say next will interest you.

 

      Whoever it was, they typed for a while before Marie jumped in anticipation.

 

      Xxx: Go to the end of the cart. Open the grate and grab the file. It’ll be of great interest. You have ten minutes. I’ll stop the train to give you time. **Under any and all circumstances, you are not to allow anyone but yourself view that file. If you do, you can forget me helping you and forget any chance of redemption.**

      

      Marie scoffed at first, thinking it was a bluff. Suddenly, the train lurched again, the music halting. The soft lighting under the seats stopped. The green moon outside was her only illumination. At first not moving in shock and disbelief, her phone buzzed.

 

      Xxx: _Are you an idiot? My dear Marie is not an idiot. So stop acting like one._

 

      Marie felt embarrassment before walking over to the end of the cart. She avoided the gaze of a few frightened passengers as she ignored the announcement on the loudspeaker. She shifted a grate and lo behold, sure enough, a file was caught between wires. She grabbed it before putting the grate back. She sat back in her seat.

 

**LOG 340 3:00                                                                               POTENTIAL BLACK MAID/WHITE MAID HOST SUBJECT NAME: R W** N B **NK R**

**AGE: 10**

**Subject has shown great progress over the past five (5) months. Originally, subject was extremely resistant. But under the** reformation **, she has submitted. She, out of the other child subjects, shows the most potential. She has the highest pain tolerance. It took more resources in order to break her mind. Even then, injecting her,** the m **j x to k h** ld qu cke **than in other subjects. W suspect s** eo **e is sp ng** th ug **. Sh w** l b **…**

      The parchment became difficult to read. Either the words were smudged, or her headache was now becoming fuzzier. Her phone buzzed.

 

      Xxx: Times up. Hide it in your bag.

 

She did as commanded, now resting on the pole, the cool seemed to ease her ache.

 

      Marie: W… What the hell was that…?

      Xxx: The first clue of many. You are not the average animalian. You can do so much more than you think. Allow me to be your guide, my queen. I will serve you with my full and honest heart. You just need to trust me. And I’ll serve you well.

 

      Marie paused.

 

      Xxx: If you accept, add me as a contact. But if you do accept, _you must do as I say, always and without question or hesitation. At my every beck and call._

 

      Marie paused. She had to weigh the pros and cons for a bit before moving towards the add contact button. She put the information in, feeling a rope around her neck. In hindsight, she didn’t know who this person was. What they were after. But, since they did stop a train for her and gave her this file, it would be interesting to see where it went. If it went sour, then she could always tell the police…. Right?

 

C: Excellent. I look forward to being with you, my dove.

 

Marie fidgeted in the seat. As she approached her stop, the orange moon in the sky felt like a giant eye beaming down on her.

**Author's Note:**

> I try to upload every Sunday. Here's hoping I get some traction on Ao3. I've been developing this story for 10 years now, and have been promoting it for the past 4-ish months? Hope you enjoy! ^^
> 
> Warning: This isn't for younger audiences, nor for the faint of heart. This is a story about retribution and the butterfly effect. This is also a really, really long story on how shitty family members can ruin everything. You've been very much warned.


End file.
